callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MPL
The MPL is a submachine gun which appears in the Multiplayer and Zombies modes of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Multiplayer The MPL is available for purchase at Level 35. It has low damage, moderate recoil, and a high rate of fire. The weapon features the equal-highest default magazine size of the SMGs, at 32 rounds, tied with the Uzi. The MPL is also one of only two SMGs with the option to equip the Dual Mags attachment, the other being the AK-74u; however, the Extended Mags attachment is not available. The weapon's iron sights are relatively clear, and minimal muzzle flash makes it easier to use, although many players find them cluttered. Recoil is in the form of an upward pull with side-to-side kick, and combined with the low damage, makes the weapon difficult to use at longer ranges. However, the MPL features a fast center speed to counteract its recoil, and relatively fast reloads for its class. Attachment-wise, Dual Mags is a good choice, since the MPL's high rate of fire burns through ammunition quickly, and the faster reloads and extra ammunition help compensate for that. Combining Dual Mag with Sleight of Hand is unnecessary, but it does give the MPL almost instantaneous alternate reloads. Additional optics can be used to negate the cluttered iron sights; however, use of the Reflex Sight or ACOG Scope is not recommended because the gun sports considerable backwards recoil. This makes the sight or scope kick backwards repeatedly, which can distract the player and put them off of their intended target. The Red Dot Sight is not affected as much by this, as the sight is farther from the player's eyes. The Grip attachment helps stabilise the MPL's side-to-side kick, making the weapon more accurate at mid-long range; however, such combat is perhaps best avoided altogether due to the MPL's minimum 20 damage. It can be difficult to stay on target at long range due to the weapon's very high rate of fire, and it may take up to five hits to kill. Since the MPL has a fast center speed and a large magazine size, the Rapid Fire attachment can be used to great effect, reducing the amount of time needed to put four-five hits on target to achieve a kill, without sacrificing large amounts of range. Scavenger and Sleight of Hand are strongly recommended if the user selects Rapid Fire, since it cannot be combined with Dual mag, as the MPL with Rapid Fire makes it fire almost faster than anything in the game, burning through the magazine in mere seconds. Also, the MPL's fast rate of fire and flat damage profile make it one of the best SMGs to equip the Suppressor. Warlord can be a good perk option on the MPL, due to the presence of Dual Mags and many useful attachment combinations. Notably, the MPL features a slightly slower Aim Down Sights time than most other SMGs, at 0.25 seconds, rather than the usual 0.2. The difference is only 0.05 of a second and is barely noticeable; however, Sleight of Hand Pro is available if the user is concerned about this. As with all of the high-capacity SMGs, Sleight of Hand is helpful but not a necessity, so Steady Aim Pro would be another excellent Tier 2 choice. Overall, the MPL features many similarities to the Uzi and Spectre, having the same damage, rate of fire and similar magazine sizes. Of the three, the MPL features the fastest reload times, equal-largest magazine (although only by 2 rounds), the Dual Mags attachment, and arguably the best iron sights. The MPL generally outclasses the Uzi across the board, with lower recoil and clearer iron sights, although the Uzi can take Extended Mags. The Spectre is more competitive, featuring lower and more predictable recoil along with the Extended Mags option, However, the MPL's iron sights are not as obstructive of peripheral vision as the Spectre's, the MPL reloads slightly faster, has a slightly larger capacity, and is capable of equipping Dual Mags. Attachments *Dual Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *Grip *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Zombies The MPL is available in the Zombies maps Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon for 1000 points off the wall. It is a well rounded weapon as far as headshots, due to its low recoil, but deals sub-par damage. In the early rounds, it can be a very effective in earning points. It is an average choice for window guarding and standing ground when one wishes to fight using a submachine gun. Although it is very effective in killing zombies, with a moderately high rate of fire and accuracy, a quality reload, fast knife speed, and fast mobility while aiming, its low ammo capacity becomes a noticeable problem, especially when using Double Tap Root Beer. It is best to find an alternative weapon by this point if one is too far to purchase more ammo. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the MPL-LF, a pun on Maple Leaf (MPL=Maple, LF=Leaf). It gains a 40-round magazine, a Red Dot Sight with a random reticle, and deals more damage (one-hit-headshot capability until round 8+). It possesses a satisfying killing ability until round 15, however, it is incredibly hindered by a low damage per bullet and ammo reserve, making this a questionable choice for a primary weapon. However, it works great as an alternative weapon to heavier weapons (unless the players are using Stamin-Up), as it retains its high mobility, allowing for greater flexibility when navigating around the map. *'Kino der Toten:' In the Lower Hall (between the starting area and the alley), next to a window. *'"Five":' In the hallway before the first elevator, next to metal detectors. *'Ascension:' In the bottom floor of the laboratories, next to the Centrifuge room. *'Call of the Dead': On the first part of the ship (near the staircase leading to the starting area), next to the staircase leading to the Power Switch. *'Shangri-La:' In the area where the Mine Cart is found. *'Moon:' In the first room of Tunnel 6. MPL vs MPL-LF Gallery MPL BO.png|The MPL MPL Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights MPL Reloading BO.png|Reloading the MPL MPL Cocking BO.png|Cocking the MPL MPL Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the MPL MPL model BO.png|Render of the MPL's model ELITE MPL.png|ELITE Render of the MPL MPL BOZ.png|The MPL in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies MPL-LF BOZ.png|The MPL-LF in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Videos Black_Ops_Zombies_-_MPL_Upgraded_(MPL-LF)|Overview of the Pack-A-Punched version Trivia *The HUD icon shows the MPL with a folded stock. The first person view and Create-a-Class image do not have this folded stock. *As with all other 30-20 damage submachine guns, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Nintendo Wii. *As with all Submachine Guns (except the AK-74u), the Grip attachment adds a stock. **When the player picks up the weapon from the ground, and it does not have a Grip, the gun will be cocked. However, if it has a Grip, the stock will be unfolded instead, similar to most weapons that utilize the Grip attachment. *When the emblem is applied to the weapon, it is located on the back of the gun in first-person, and on the magazine as well in third-person. *In the Call of the Dead trailer, Danny Trejo's MPL sounds like an RPK. *When using the MPL with the Dual Mags attachment, the reload is slightly changed: instead of inserting the magazine from the bottom, the player will put their entire hand around the middle of the mag. *''MM'', circumscribed within a hexagon, is written on the weapon. ru:MPL Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns